


Say My Name

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to say my name like you say hers," Duo said, "I want you to talk to me like I mean something to you." 1x2. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own... damn it
> 
> A/N: Inspired by all those times in canon that Heero and Relena say each other's names in that way – I'm sure you all know what I mean… And yes, that is the tiniest reference to Frozen Teardrop which I do not accept as having anything to do with GW so call it a slight mocking of it rather than any agreement with it…
> 
> Additional note – this fic is set in Dubai and I am aware of the laws regarding public displays of affection in the United Arab Emirates but I am going with the fact this is the After Colony universe and really, I just wanted the backdrop of the Burj Khalifa as a friend returned from there recently and spent a long time talking about it and showing me photographs.
> 
> Beta-d by ELLE as always…

The large mirror in the bathroom revealed a young man with dark messy hair fiddling with the contraption called a bow tie. Heero hated the formality of the bow tie as much as he hated the entire "penguin suit" as Duo called it but then it was required in his job and therefore he complied. The bathroom in the lobby area of the Burj Khalifa was not like a simple men's room – it was ornate, overly decorated, an attendant waiting to supply a calming mist of some spray as he exited. He declined that – firmly with a shake of his head and a glare that could melt stone. His bow tie was perhaps still not perfect, but it was as good as he was going to get it. He was sure Relena would make a comment when he helped her out of the limousine.

"Oh, Heero," she would say, drawing out his name as she always did so it seemed to roll off her tongue with a strain of longing and weariness.

That maybe "oh, Heero" meant a dozen things to Relena – that she was forever disappointed that he would not be hers or that he merely exasperated her with his lack of respect for decorum despite all the years he'd spent in her company. Duo would make fun of the way she said "Heero," drawing it out, rolling the "r" more than he would as she did, trying to make his voice higher in imitation and he would try to imitate the way Heero said Relena in response.

"That's the damn reason she'll never quite give up on you," he'd said, "you just shouldn't say a chick's name like."

"I just say her name."

"No, you say it  _Rel-ena._ "

"That's her name."

"Yeah, I know that," Duo had said with an accompanying eye roll. "But you just say it with this… like intensity. You sure as hell don't say _my_ name like that even when you're fucking me."

Heero was not quite sure of Duo's point but then this happened frequently in whatever their relationship was – that the post-sex conversations were a confusing mess of words until Duo would get up to go to the balcony and smoke or something. Then he could turn over and go to sleep and wake up with him gone.

He'd slept alone last night, staying at the Armani hotel within the Burj Khalifa hotel the night before the opening party of the Peace Conference with the Arabic nations. He'd spent weeks checking the security for what had once been the world's tallest building, meeting with the teams who ensured the safety of Relena Darlian Peacecraft and standing in rooms with elaborate screens that monitored every single movement in the building at all times. It was a more than adequate system, one that he couldn't dispute its design yet still he plugged in his own laptop and looked into the levels of encryption, disappointed when it was lacking to his degree and creating some programmes to ensure the complete impossibility for anyone else but himself to hack into the feeds, into the cameras and into the alarm system of the building.

Duo was on the Preventer team. The Conference was too important for there not to be Preventer involvement – after all, the Arabic nations encompassed most of the richest men in the world including a certain Quatre Raberba Winner and that in itself made it a target. Relena only made the situation seem more tempting. Heero had co-ordinated the Preventer involvement, ran his fingers over lists of men and women and had stopped his index finger on one name – smirking slightly as he added Special Agent Nightshade, Duo Maxwell, to a routine security role. Perhaps it was an abuse of power but Heero had not seen Duo in some time, their paths barely crossing and he missed his company – or more accurately, he missed his body, his tongue, his mouth, he missed wrapping his hand with his braid, missed burying himself to the hilt in that body, missed quick hard fucks or long sweaty nights where they pushed their endurance to not come, sliding and mouthing over each other's skin. Fuck, it was an abuse of power but then, Heero reasoned, he was twenty one and Head of Security for arguably the earth sphere's most important political figure. He could abuse that power ever so occasionally.

Now he walked through the ornate grandeur of the lobby, the staff of the hotel, extensively vetted, mingling among the Preventer agents and the members of his own Sancian security team. He carefully gazed at every individual, at every person he could, using the intimidation factor of his stare for any flinches, any signs of discomfort, any signs of someone plotting to do something dangerous and stupid. Guests had already begun to arrive, being led to the elevator to go to the Observation Deck by what had been referred to as "hosts and hostesses" in his brief from the hotel and he walked out into the night to await for Relena's limos arrival.

He had a message prior to his trip to adjust his tie. The low tone in his ear creating an altogether not unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Aurora ETA – 5 minutes."

Duo was with Relena. True, that was mainly because he was the only person Heero had complete trust in – trust enough to let him fuck him but more than that. He was a well-trained Preventer agent, more than competent, commended even and was more than aware of the sort of potential threats. He used Duo when he could, the thought of "using him" and the double entendre of the word making him smirk. Remembered memorably the last time he had – standing at the side of a balcony with Relena delivering a speech in Rome and Duo telling him all the things he wanted to do to him in his earpiece. Even hearing him talk about ETA's and the codename Aurora for Relena brought back the memory of Duo's dirty talk. The places his tongue was going to go. The way he was going to suck his dick. The way he was going to tease him until he begged to be fucked. He'd been restrained in his comms today but then he had Relena next to him. Even Duo sometimes knew the correct level of decorum.

"ETA 2 minutes."

"Copy that," he answered into his wrist communicator and watched as other limos pulled up, as businessmen and politicians had doors opened for them and they walked up the steps to the lobby.

One opened and Quatre appeared, Heero watching as he slid out of the limo with practised grace, his suit impeccable, his hair golden in the lights of the tower. Heero was not surprised when Trowa did not follow and was not with him as he may have been expected at events elsewhere. Some traditionalists still resided within the political elite and Quatre was smart enough to know that.

He decided to greet him, knowing that it would be rude not to and he had a few moments before Relena's arrival. Quatre smiled warmly, offered his hand in greeting and said a few words until he glanced down at Heero's clothing.

"Your tie is crooked."

Heero had no time to respond as the blond was whisked into the lobby, genially chatting with other men and leaving Heero to wait in the hot night for Relena's limo.

"ETA 1 minute."

He moved position to near the valets and staff as a few more limos deposited guests until finally, one out of the many black and white cars opened and he recognised the hint of dress that he knew she was going to be wearing. He glared at the staff member who was opening the door and did the task himself before offering a hand to help her exit with elegance, him knowing how difficult it could be as Relena had told him many times how hard it was to exit a car in a long dress and high heels. He would take her word for it as Heero believed there were harder things in life. Piloting a Gundam. The ZERO system. Firing bullets and hitting targets accurately in a moving vehicle. Things like that.

"Heero," she said, in that way Duo always mocked, "thank you."

Her dress was a combination of demure yet more mature than her previous styling's, more fitted as she was sick of being the "princess" and instead wanted to be taken more seriously. The simple black, the high collar, the shawl and her simple make up made her appear very mature and Heero had to admire sometimes how she'd grown up. In an abstract way she was attractive to him, but not like the way Duo was who was sliding out of the back of the vehicle behind her, ridiculously wearing sunglasses at night with the slim fit suit that Heero doubted was regulation. At least his tie wasn't crooked, he reasoned, the thin skinny black snaking down his white shirt and stopping where shirt met suit pants, Heero's eyes briefly taking that in as he offered his arm to Relena to guide her into the building. Duo followed moments later, instructing the driver on some security protocol and propping the sunglasses on top of his head.

Heero knew that he and Relena made an attractive couple – that people had so desperately wanted them to become a couple – and she smiled and greeted people as she should through the lobby, Heero feeling the twitchiness of his hair trigger reflexes. He felt oddly relieved when he saw Duo discussing something with a fellow agent. With Duo he had back up he could absolutely trust and with Duo in the lobby aiding with the running of the operation, he was sure his nightmares of terrorists storming the building would be averted. Duo didn't refer to himself as Death for no damn reason. He'd seen some recent Preventer classified mission reports. He'd seen Duo during the war. Shinigami was not to be fucked with. Except when he let down his defences and was a willing participant.  _Then_ he could be damn well fucked with.

The elevator was empty of any of the other guests when they entered it, Heero pressing the button that took them up to the 124th floor. He'd pushed the button harder than needed and the door slid closed before anyone else could join them. Relena looked at him closely as the car made its ascent and now that they were alone she walked to stand right in front of him with a smile that was not entirely comforting to Heero.

"Heero," she said, that small tease on her lips, "you piloted a Gundam, conquered the ZERO system, won two wars and yet you are incapable of tying your own bow tie."

For a moment, he bit back a retort. Something along the lines of bow tying not being part of Gundam Pilot Training 101 or being late to that particular class and realised those hints of Duo-ism that had crept into his language over the years of knowing him.

She was so close now that he could see the light freckles on her nose, smell her perfume, pungent and intoxicating, making him feel breathless as she carefully slid the material apart at his throat and he fought his inclination to inch away, create distance and space as he was sure Relena would not like that reaction as much as Duo would say she would continue to follow him to the ends of the earth. Despite his coldness, despite his attempts to keep the relationship professional, despite the fact he'd been fucking another man on a regular basis for years.

She was smiling as she completed the task and he could see her eyes bright, the way they crinkled in the corners as her lips upturned. Her eyes, that cornflower blue, so entirely different to Duo's stormy blue.

"Why always Duo?" she said, patting at the tie now complete at his throat.

She licked at a finger with her pink tongue and he attempted to not lash out as she used the saliva stained digit to move aside a piece of hair and run across one of his eyebrows. He was unused to having anyone else's saliva on his skin apart from Duo's and that was permissible as that was followed by intense pleasure.

"He's a highly trained decorated  _Special_ Field Agent and yet you draft him in at any opportunity to babysit me, Heero."

She stopped the attempt to do whatever she had been trying to do with his eyebrow and he knew he was frowning though she had long since become immune. She probably always hadn't had any fear of him.

"There, perfect, Heero. As I was saying… it is not that I don't appreciate his company but I think there is something here that I should know as your dearest friend… as your confidant –"

"Relena," he said, silencing her, getting those big eyes blinking, reminiscent of the proverbial deer in headlights. He said her name in  _that_ tone Duo mocked, that tone that said something more perhaps and maybe he never said Duo like that but well, Duo was a big boy. He could handle whatever their relationship was. He could tell her now that he fucked Duo Maxwell. That they were each other's perennial one night stand. Yet, he was sure that would disappoint her. That she'd want her knight in shining armour to be romantic rather than engaging in something casual. "We're here."

Relena stepped away from him as the door slid open, aware that they had been too close for appropriateness and instead, she turned, looped her arm loosely around his when he'd offered it as he should and they walked into the Observation Deck, people looking over the edge next to the glass panelling, the warm night air shifting through the crowd, the waitresses and waiters delivering drinks as the businessmen and politicians talked. Heero was not Relena's bodyguard and did not need to be with her, the Sancian security forces were more than an adequate defence and he could assign a member of his team to the duty if he so required but right now, he stood dutifully beside her, feeling like a lapdog or something.

Heero should be impressed looking down from the Observation Deck, the lights of downtown Dubai, the elaborate water features, the whole display of decadence and money yet he was already feeling that sense of hating the crowd and wanting to observe the proceedings from behind the vast wall of screens rather than be in the thick of the celebrations. He caught the eye of Sanchez, one of his men who Relena was fond of, to take over babysitting duties because he knew as soon as Quatre approached that he would be unable to leave. All thoughts of a hasty exit were soon being derailed as his comm channel buzzed in his ear, his earpiece crackling like white noise and he then heard that voice that would end up being his undoing.

"I see the Princess is all safe, 'Ro. You could let her go to one of your lackey's now."

He didn't respond, though he could theoretically respond into the small transmitter that was attached to his suit jacket cuff in the cufflink spot. He wanted to say how they were still to refer to her as Aurora – that was the codename she'd been assigned in damn pre-planning and someone could be listening. He looked for a camera and thought about glaring in response but he was being dragged to meet with a politician from the neighbouring Qatar and he was unable to do much more than follow.

"Encrypted channel, babe… completely unhackable and untraceable. You gotta listen to me… unless you take out that little earpiece and I  _know_ you won't do that, you like the sound of my voice after all, don't you, baby?"

The politician was shaking his hand as Relena had explained he was her Head of Security and former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. This prompted an expression that suggested he was impressed and some words about the matter but all Heero could hear was Duo in his ear.

"Ohhh… you don't like this, do you? I thought you liked it last time... it got you all hot and horny… when I told you what I was gonna do to you… how I was gonna lick at your throat, run my tongue down your chest, stop at your dick… you liked it, didn't you?"

He knew he had to respond to the politician in front of him yet he was completely unaware of what he was responding to. Sensing his reticence, Relena intervened.

"Yes, Heero had a vital role in the war…perhaps you heard of the Battle of Libra?"

Relena was sending an icy glare in his direction. And he had thought her eyes were like a deer in the headlights. Right now she appeared as though she could be as lethal as Shinigami.

"That's right, 'Ro... she's pissed at you, ain't she? Because you're thinking about all those things I can do, right?" Heero felt, despite every attempt not to, his temperature rising, his body beginning to respond, he wanted to groan. Duo was a bastard. And Heero loved him for it. "Think about it… leave the Princess and come find me… I'll wrap my lips around your cock just like you like… I'll take you as deep as I can and I won't let you come even though you'll be fucking begging me…"

Before the description could get any more detailed, Heero pressed his finger to his earpiece to try and indicate that he had received a transmission. "Excuse me, I have to go check on some of my staff."

"Not at all. A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Yuy."

The politician was polite but Relena seemed vaguely angry with him as he extricated himself from her arm. He motioned towards Sanchez whose eyes were firmly on Relena as he walked across the Observation Deck to stand at her side.

"That's right, baby… you want me, don't you? This whole requesting me for security detail is just your way of getting some little one on one time, right 'Ro? You wanna fuck me. I get that… but you know, you could just give me a call or something… send me a fucking email… some candy or something… let me know you want me. 'Cos I know you want me… I can see you. I make you all flustered by just talking about all the shit I wanna do to you… imagine how it's gonna feel when I'm doing it to you."

Heero arrived at the elevator and pushed the call button, impatiently waiting for it to arrive and realising that he was doomed as Quatre approached him, wanting to talk.

"Awww… poor Kitty-Quat, if only he knew what I was saying to you right now… how I'm licking at the head of your dick, how I'm palming your balls in my hand, how I'm reaching down to touch myself because you turn me on so fucking much, 'Ro… you always have."

"Heero, is everything okay?"

There was a glint in those eyes of concern – that Quatre, while appearing every bit the calm, controlled businessman on the surface, underneath it all was still the boy who had been disowned by his family, who had run away to earth to fight a war, who had piloted mobile suits and he interpreted Heero's swift departure as a sign of trouble. He had no idea of the real reason as Duo was talking dirty again and it was far too damn distracting.

"I'll keep sucking your dick but I'll run my fingers of one hand til I'm touching you  _there_  and you'll want me to make you come but I ain't gonna let you…"

Thankful for the timing of the elevator, he looked at Quatre who was completely unaware of what Duo was saying in his earpiece, and truthfully, totally unaware that he and Duo had any form of relationship beyond contempt for each other. They'd been playing that card for years – making the other's aware that they didn't even _like_ each other at any event they both attended and usually finding some opportunity to sneak out to fuck or exchange hand jobs or something. Or sneak into one of their rooms. Heero remembered doing that at one of Quatre's homes, cursing the fact that they'd put them the furthest away from one another in some odd act of thoughtfulness – that if they hated each other so damn much, Quatre would create distance in order to avoid them ripping out each other's throats or doing something to harm the other. As Duo would say, "poor naïve little Quatre, if only he damn well knew…"

"I just have to check in with my staff," he said, managing to keep his voice entirely level as he stepped into the empty car once a businessman exited in a cream suit with a wife who appeared to be going for some kind of imitation of a peacock. He really didn't understand fashion or clothes.

This satisfied Quatre who nodded at the response and gave him a small smile. "Relena fix your tie?" he asked, mockingly and Heero could only glare, as Quatre had always been hopeful of the fact that he and Relena would at some point date. He supposed, fixing how someone looks was a very "couple" thing but then he never intended to be part of a couple. Not what he wanted. He liked Duo's lack of complication. It was so fucking easy for him.

Once the doors slid closed Heero raised his transmission device to his lips. "Duo…" he said, using a similar tone to his "I will kill you" voice.

The reply was in mock innocence. "What 'Ro? Cause you any problems? Maybe in your pants?"

Heero growled in response into the transmitter – he wasn't hard, thankful for the abilities to control his body he'd inherited from his intense childhood training, or "childhood trauma" as Duo referred to it, but he was definitely finding his body start to respond. He felt too hot. Too sensitive. Sure that when Duo actually touched him, it would feel too damn good after this.

"Where are you?"

"Now  _that's_ the fifty million dollar question, ain't it? Where do you think I am?"

"Security room."

"Guess again, buddy boy… Somewhere more discreet than that. After all, you only wanted me at this whole shindig for sex… I should be being deployed with my team to fucking Sudan but instead, I get some request from the Head of Security for the Princess and I gotta go. Way to pull rank for a booty call."

"You don't want me," Heero stated. It wasn't a question. Maybe Duo was sick of him doing this bullshit – he'd never asked.

"Jesus fuck, 'Ro, I want you, I want your hands all over me, I want your dick in my ass, I want you to fuck me like only you damn well can but I want you to not do this sneaky shit to get me somewhere, you know? I'm not saying roses and candles, I'm saying you ask me, you talk to me… talk to me like you talk to her."

The elevator pinged open to the ground level, the lobby now devoid of guests apart from a few stragglers and security personnel and staff. He glanced but figured Duo wasn't that damn obvious anyway.

"How I talk to her?" he asked – the perplexity in his voice apparent. He thought he talked to Relena with the same cold indifference he reserved for most people. Yes, maybe he had become less cold towards her over the years, even during the war, but still he didn't get Duo's obsession with the way he said her name.

"Yeah. Talk to me like I mean something to you. Like I'm not just your convenient fuck. Say my name like you say hers."

"Duo."

"Not quite 'Ro," he teased, his voice husky and low, "but maybe when you find me you can try to do it damn properly. Make me know you want me as you touch me, as you fuck me…"

Exasperated, he stopped in the lobby, scanning every place that he could be hiding if he wasn't in the damn security room. He felt like he watching him yet knew he was doing that over the damn feeds – damn his Preventer access to the entire operation.

"Where are you?"

"Don't wanna guess?"

"We're too old for playing games."

Duo laughed. "Impatient much, 'Ro? I think I should make you wait a little longer… get you a little more horny and all. Watch you all frustrated… See you are totally not the only one who can pull some dumb fuck scheme…"

He wasn't sure if he wanted a damn apology but he was sick of the damn tease. "Duo…"

"'Lena's limo. Find me."

The connection suddenly crackled, the sound of static indicating that Duo had silenced the encrypted channel and Heero now was listening to standard comm channels – the nothing to report check-ins occurring at their regular frequency. There was a part of his brain where the thought occurred that in no circumstances should he find Duo in Relena's limo – that this was a vital Peace Conference between the Arabic nation and that it was taking place in one of the earth sphere's most iconic buildings and it was just too damn stupid for him to go seeking Duo out but that was overridden by the burning feeling just underneath his skin.

He exited the building's lobby, knowing in his preparedness the location of Relena's limo. Unlike some of the other dignitaries whose cars would have dispersed until the end of the evening, Relena's limo remained outside the building in case of the need to evacuate quickly. It was only one of the dozen evacuation plans, one of the plans in case of terrorist intervention, and Heero could recall each scenario in his head even as he sought out Duo.

The night felt impossible hot. He was tempted to remove the choking piece of material around his neck as he found himself at the limo parked outside the front entrance of the building, the driver smoking cheap, sweet smelling cigarettes while leaning against the driver's side door. He felt in his pocket for his wallet that contained some currency and passed it over hastily, encouraging the guy to find coffee. The driver had looked puzzled at the suggestion, told in his brief that he was not to abandon the car under any circumstance but the combination of Heero's glare, the money and his ID information meant the driver took what could be called a bribe.

Once the driver was out of sight, Heero looked up at the large building towering above him and the job he was meant to be accomplishing and thought of the weeks of damn planning, the weeks of liaising with incompetents and the last few days where he'd barely slept as he ensured Relena's safety and all he needed was some dirty talk for the blood to rush from his head to his dick and his thoughts to be clouded. Fuck Duo. Fuck himself for his stupid abuse of power to get him here in the first place.

He opened the limo door, doing as he done for Relena but instead of helping her out in a cordial fashion, he was ducking his head and feeling the cold air conditioning hit him.

Duo was sprawled across the back seat, the tablet he was holding in his hand in a high-tech damage-resistant case revealing a small version of the screens in the security room. He'd taken off his tie, the jacket he'd been wearing had been discarded onto the sideways seat and Heero closed the limo door behind him, stripping out of his jacket quickly and throwing it on the felt floor of the limo. He said two words and ripped the tablet from Duo's fingers.

"Found you."

He threw the tablet to the floor, it clattered against the bar that ran down one of the sides of the car, the sound of tinkling glass hitting the floor, probably breaking though not smashing completely.

"Now what you gonna do with me?"

He could say what he damn wanted, that he wanted him as Duo had described over that comm channel but instead he acted, pressing his lips hard against Duo's, pushing him back into the leather plushness of the limo's back seat and straddling him, feeling that he was already hard and smirking into his mouth.

His dirty talk and descriptions hadn't gotten Heero hard as he'd tried every technique he damn well knew to stop that but Duo, well, had less extensive training and when he let his hand trail down to his dick he could feel the hiss at the contact against his lips. If he was going to act inappropriately, the least he could do was to make the experience quick for both of them and he could go back to his job. Duo though, never played any situation like Heero wanted to and was pushing against his chest even as he panted as Heero stroked through fabric.

Duo grasped his hand at the wrist, tight, tighter than Heero anticipated, stopping his movement. He was aware that Duo wasn't easily overpowered – that he was in good shape as he'd seen it in graphic detail, that he was a well-trained Preventer but then he knew that  _he'd_ been genetically engineered to be the best he could be. Duo's grip was enough to even… hurt him if he tried.

"Stop being so fucking predictable."

"Predicable?"

"Your fuck hard and no talk bullshit."

Predictable? He hated the damn insinuation. Being predictable got people killed. He looked at Duo in the lights of the limo and then dislodged that hand around his wrist, sliding down off his body to kneel on the floor of the vehicle and with only a murmur of protest, he was undoing tight pants and moving boxer briefs, and wrapping _his_ lips around Duo's dick like he'd promised he was going to do to him over the comm channel. He didn't go down on Duo like Duo went down on him. Not as regularly. Not that he wouldn't but when someone was so fucking enthusiastic about giving head Heero was not going to stop him and ask if he wanted reciprocation or him to do it first. He'd just sit back and enjoy the sensation, the image, the lips, the tongue, the heat, the fingers working over him and Duo stroking his own cock to bring himself off as he worked on making Heero come.

"Awww, shit, 'Ro…"

He could feel a hand clenched tight in his hair, almost on the side of painful as he focused entirely on the dick in his mouth. Duo could take him deep, knew that, never fucking wanting to know how he'd acquired that particular skill and Heero knew he could do the same. He controlled his gag reflexes, thankful for some of the control techniques he'd learnt during his training. They were intended for resistance to torture, not for cock sucking, but as he swallowed around the dick in his throat, he thought it was probably a good torture technique if the moaned "fucks" and "'Ro's" from Duo's lips were any indicator. Sensing that Duo was nearing his end, he withdrew, moving backwards, letting his cock slide almost entirely from his mouth, sliding his tongue over the sensitive underside, swirling it around the head and then poking around the slit to taste saltiness. He could hear every moan, feel every attempt to create more stimulation, more friction and feel the pressure of the hand lodged in his hair but he moved back, his lips and tongue no longer in any contact.

"Say my name."

Duo blinked at him, those big blue eyes glazed by the pleasure. "You're shittin' me?"

"You call me 'Ro. You call me babe. You don't call me Heero."

It was true, Duo never said his name like Relena did just as he never said Duo's like he said Relena's. Didn't make him feel like a person sometimes just as Heero didn't. They truly were involved in some twisted as fuck thing. And his name didn't matter – it wasn't laced with layers of meaning and thought and memory like Duo's – but it was the one he claimed, the only one he owned. The one that Relena said with meaning, that Duo never did.

"Heero."

He met Duo's eyes, rose up from his position on the floor of the limo back to where he had been on the back seat, straddling him, and they kissed this time with a little less impatience.

"Duo," he said, as they separated, foreheads together, feeling sweaty despite the air conditioning system in the vehicle.

"Heero… fuck me."

He felt Duo's fingers slide under his shirt, having untucked it from his pants without him being fully aware he'd ever done it. Sneaky. He wondered briefly about the suspension in limos and whether it would rock. Briefly about the driver coming back but he'd been sent away with a considerable amount of money and a glare. Heero thought that would be effective enough. The screen to the driver's side was closed anyway and when Duo's fingers started to undo buttons, when he was mouthing at the column of his throat, things became fluid. Risks became fluid. The world could fall down, the car door could open and they could get arrested for lewd acts in public as this was a conservative country – not as conservative as it had been – but there was a definite turn on to that element of risk. Even though his job provided him with opportunities to be in action again, there was still something about fucking around with Duo that brought with it adrenalin unlike anything he'd touched since Wing ZERO fell apart around him.

Duo had reached the top of the shirt, the bow tie at his throat that Relena had fixed for him, the thin strip of fabric that made him look as he should being slipped apart, falling to the floor discarded and then Duo's fingers undid that final button, letting his shirt slip off his shoulders, hanging loosely as Heero concentrated on removing Duo's open suit pants fully, impatiently.

"Shit, Heero, these pants cost more than it does to feed a damn orphanage for a week. Don't rip them, huh?"

He slid back onto the floor of the limo, helping Duo wriggle out of them, tempted to make a complaint about tight clothing as with the sweat and impatience it had become difficult to get him out of the damn things but then Duo looked good like that. And he knew he damn well did.

Heero worked at his own belt as Duo slid them the rest of the way down, pushing his own pants and boxers down enough to facilitate fucking without removing them fully, fumbling within his own pocket for his wallet, for lubricated condoms, knowing that there was no question about that. They had no commitment. No loyalty to one another. Yeah, Heero didn't actually sleep with anyone else in the periods of Duo's absence but he was not sure what Duo did – he was travelling, he was on missions, he was fuck knew where if Heero didn't have impeccable hacking skills and could trace his covert ops. In his other pocket was a small travel size lube which Duo snickered at as he produced it.

"Prepared to come so come prepared?" Duo asked, one eyebrow raised and smirking.

"Something like that," he said.

Duo laughed and moved to the edge of the limo's backseat, his legs spread around Heero's body, opening himself up in a show of trust or a show of not fucking caring – that he just wanted sex now, just as Heero did. The foreplay began long ago, those comm messages, the way Duo said those words and promised him ecstasy. He prepared him with a little roughness, taking his dick in hand as he did as some kind of soothing counter rhythm. Duo panted, his head back in the seat, a hand steadying himself against the roof of the limo as Heero slid fingers inside, thrusting them in and knowing when his fingers hit the place that made Duo's eyes open wide and body shudder, the smug look on his face at how he could turn Duo into someone compliant. Begging. Wanting him.

"Heero…" he murmured, his voice needy, his name said like a prayer. A curse. Something. No 'Ro. No babe. No baby. No bullshit.

He removed his fingers and applied the lubricated latex to his hard dick after ripping at the packet and Duo assisted in some sort of revenge, his fingers smoothing it on and ensuring its fit – or that was the pretence. Heero was damn sure it was about the tease. He threw the packet to the floor and pulled Duo down onto his lap, indicating the position and Duo gripped the base of Heero's cock before sliding his body onto him, bracing himself against the roof and side of the limo as Heero felt his dick being gripped, enveloped, surrounded, Duo's limbs settling around him, arms around his neck, legs around his, mouth on his.

"Duo," he said against his lips as they both adjusted to the sensation.

He repeated his name. Again. Saying it like it damn meant something as it  _did._  It wasn't like he didn't. He'd always meant something. Got past his training, his defences, made him do stupid as shit things like leave his duty during a Peace Conference. Heero didn't know if it was love. If it meant anything beyond want. Need. Desire. Lust. But it  _meant_ something to him. And Duo meant something to him.

He said his name again against his lips as he snapped his hips up, Duo using the leverage of the side and roof of the vehicle to meet him downward, the first strokes uneven and stuttering but becoming more smooth, more slick, more fluid as they remembered how to move against each other within the confines of the back of Relena's limo. His shirt fluttered down to his elbows, his pants were bunched around mid-thigh, Duo naked from the waist, his shirt still on, and he whispered his name again.

"Duo."

It felt good, each movement just right after the stutters of the start, Duo's dick sliding against his abdominal muscles, their lips meeting and brushing against one another in the opposite rhythm to their hips, their bodies heating and sliding despite the cool climate controlled limo, the smell of the vehicle no longer Relena's pungent perfume but sweat and pheromones and sex.

Heero could feel climax approaching and thrust upwards harder, his thighs straining, a hand encouraging Duo to make the exact movements that would bring him over the edge, his flexing muscles just right, his hips meeting his at the right angle, every little thing the man did turning him on. The way Duo threw his head back, slid his fingers over Heero's sweaty chest, how he moaned and panted. Duo always had been incredible in bed. Or not in bed. Against walls. In shuttle bathrooms. Now in a Relena's limo. Yeah, he meant something. There was no one else he'd ever wanted.

Wanting to ensure Duo came with him, Heero reached a hand to his hard cock, sliding his fingers, the remains of lube ensuring his fingers and palm slid smoothly, the reaction of Duo trying to grip onto something above him and the tension in his body indicating that it would only take a few strokes and a thrust up, hitting prostate and it would all be over, sticky and sweaty.

"Fuck, Heero!"

He heard those words, felt Duo spasm above him, felt the heat of cum against his chest where his shirt lay open. He tried to thrust twice more but it was impossible – he said Duo's name and then felt his body pulse and his head fall forward onto Duo's shoulder, breathing against fabric.

For a moment, he was damn confused as in the moment of orgasm, there was … music? And suddenly the air temperature became really fucking cold and Heero moved his head off Duo's sweaty shirt and realised that in his attempt to keep himself leveraged or  _something_ when he came, Duo had hit the panel for the controls for the passenger and he heard Duo chuckling as a Mozart Requiem filled the space and  _cold_ air came from the vents.

"Damn. 'Least I didn't hit the button to open the windows or something."

"Yeah," he replied, unable to stop a smile from tugging at the corner of his lips whether from post-coital high or the absurdity of the music. It could've been something worse, he reasoned, but hell, it was still mildly amusing.

Duo reached up for the control panel, figuring out what he'd hit as they separated in the limo, awkwardly trying to both clean up, discard the used condom and redress in the tiny space. It was another thing Heero should add to the list of things that were harder than getting out of a car in high heels and a tight dress. Getting clothes back on after fucking in the tight space of a limo.

Finally, they both resembled mostly how they'd looked before the whole limo encounter, Heero reaching for the thin bow tie and feeling like throwing the thing but Duo leaned forward, sliding the material around his neck and carefully tying it, Heero watching his fingers work. Fingers that knew how to construct a multitude of different bombs. Fingers that knew how to pull the trigger and kill without remorse. That had slid over the cockpit control panels of a Gundam. He watched them delicately tie it off, pretty much to the same standard as Relena.

"Q taught me. Said it was one of those things I should learn how to do. Thought it would make me more fucking respectable," he said, with a shrug that showed more self-consciousness than when he was naked.

Instinctively, Heero leaned forward, kissing him more gently than he'd ever done before, Duo opening his mouth to allow it.

"You do mean something to me, Duo," he whispered as they separated.

"That's all I wanted to know, Heero."

They returned to their respective jobs, Heero going back to the Observation Deck to see Relena's speech and when it was done, he accompanied her back out of the building, offering his arm, leading her back through the lobby and to the awaiting limo to take her safety back to her own accommodations.

The limo did not look like what had happened had happened in it as Heero slid in next to her, closing the door behind them, the frigid air conditioning seeming to have eradicated any lingering smells that would suggest the sex that had happened there earlier.

As the limo pulled away, Relena looked at him closely in the dim lighting and then turned her attention to a thin sliver of material – a thin black skinny tie. Obviously unnoticed in their haste to get dressed again after their fuck.

"This is Duo's," she said, picking it up and smoothing it between her fingers and she looked thoughtfully at it, her eyes heavy-lidded and sleepy. "Heero… I think I know why you always use him… He means something to you, doesn't he?"

Heero didn't answer, just watched as her fingers slid over that material in her hand before she dropped it onto the seat beside her.

"You need to make sure he knows that, Heero," she said, suddenly, resting her head on his shoulder and he fought the instinct to shrug her off as she yawned and closed her eyes. "Make sure he knows that he means something to you."

He could've answered that, yes, Duo knew he meant something to him, Heero just wasn't sure what, but Relena's breathing had already changed and she was sleeping against his shoulder as Heero tried not to smile remembering the events that had happened in the back of this limo – thinking, yeah, Duo did know he meant something. One day they'd figure out what it was.


End file.
